Awkward
by Bonjourviosin
Summary: "Nine, did you consider yourself physically attractive?"


"Nine, did you consider yourself physically attractive?"

Nine turned to his partner, brow furrowed into one at those rather- no, _really_ weird question. Is this already the time for Twelve-inquiring-obnoxious-thing again?

"What?"

"I mean, back in school there are some girls gazing at you when you walk and some guys that look displeased at you right?" explain Twelve sheepishly as his hand rub the back of his neck. Nine eyes now slitted at the brunette boy body language and back to his laptop, ignoring. Twelve sighed.

"At least answer it with 'yes' or 'no' " mumble him exasperated but Nine catch that.

"No" as his hand still typing numeric and symbol.

That's… not entirely true. Want or not want, when Nine look at the mirror, there are some of his feature he admired. His jaw are look so strong and there are no spot on his face. His eyes are not as sparkling as Twelve but he liked it that way. His hair, raven-colored and smooth. His nose…

Okay, maybe he _do_ think he was physically attractive. And dear god, do he want to admit it? Never. It's not important in any way. Not really. No. But what is with the sudden question? Wait, Twelve are not… -a uncomfortable goosebumps catching him. No, he can't make assumption based on his own volition. He need to be sure. He needs fact. Since…when?

Now he feel curious.

"Why?"

Twelve shoulders hitched. He thought its ended there, like his other attempt to made glasses boy and he's truly _**not**_ anticipated Nine would participate at this conversation. Heck, even he do want answers, half of his want to Nine ignore this altogether like he always do. It's just... this few days, he had a weird and obnoxious feeling about him and a particular girl. Sometime he caught Lisa looking at the back of glasses terrorist and then look away. Or when they're on dinner, He caught Lisa would look at Nine but averting her gaze quickly when she catch **him** staring at her.

He felt agitated, curious, disappointed and any displeased thing mixed away on his mind. Is this what was called 'jealous' like many novels or pyschological book he read? But the book always connected this with romantic attraction to another person while he just think her as friends. So is this mean he have romantic feeling with Lisa? What is romance anyway? What is the difference between that and friendship? What is friendship?

His head hurt.

"Uh…" he began awkwardly. Now he _sounded_ like Lisa. Damn, how much influence he got from her? And more importantly how do he answer those Nine rhetorical question?!

Nine now stop typing and turning his head once again to brunette teenager. Listening. Awkward silence ensue them and made Nine neck creep with unpleasant feeling. His interlocutors also feel the chill on his spine. Both of them waiting the other one to just take a lead of the conversation either ended it or even ignore like it never happened. But how they do that? _Why the other one doesn't do it already?!_

"Well... you know—"

"I'm back…" the soft sound of mitten catch the both of male teenagers by surprise. Lisa just coming back from convenience store, buying foods because her cooking ruined half of their stocks. After long rant of promises, threat and ensurance by both Nine and Twelve of course.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" ask her, feeling guilty to broke the tension of two terrorist. Her face fall downcast.

One of them feeling _extremely_ relieved with her interruption but doesn't want to admit it.

The other feel much, much more uncomfortable now.

"Just take the baggage to the kitchen" instruct Nine and the girl nod without word and tracking her step to the kitchen. Nine feel like want to slap himself for saying those. Since when he have habit to order Lisa around? And if he have it, why now?!

The awkwardness continues

Twelve now want to take a scope and buried himself to a hole if there are any. He regretted his inquiries 3 minutes ago and want take it back if he could. Why someone doesn't barge in a door and shot him at the chest already?

"Well, I think Lisa thought you as attractive" finally he answered with his eyes everywhere but Nine. He could feel his breath stopped for a few seconds there.

"Eh? I think _both_ of you are attractive"

Two head looking at the raven haired girl at the same time. Lisa already appeared at the center of the room, looking innocent and nonchalant as the boys mouth touched down to agape. The girl still stare of them for a next 7 seconds until she too notice the weight of her statement.

Her face reddened.

Twelve face reddened.

Nine face reddened.

The awkward silence are broken there and they're began to scatter to do something. Or more accurately, _distract_ themselves by doing something. Nine back at his laptop, feeling embarrassed somebody notice he have some quality to be called attractive, Twelve take a random book from shelves and proceed to the sofa, not really reading them because the idea he too being called attractive by Lisa weight himself a ton and Lisa quickly retreat to the kitchen, feeling her heartbeat could be heard by two terrorist.

The more complex and heavy silence continues…

* * *

 **Jambo! i'm sorry for not updated my other stories yet. I'm waiting for inspiration about it but they're still not coming**  
 **But this morning i thought _why not writing a fluff for this three? after all they deserve it and you still need to practice your english writing too!  
_ And then this three become my victim.**

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
